Whats her name?
by LoveIsAllUneed
Summary: Leo is so inlove with his girlfirend.One day a tragidy falls over her and Leo is left feelling broken.Percy and nico find out that they have sisters.Drama, romance and heart breaks. How can they survive it all?
1. In love

**Hi! So this is the story about Leo. Hope you like it!**

**Percy: Why do you have to tell **_**this **_**one? **

**Me: Because it`s the story of how I came to Camp Half-Blood. Oops! I`ve said too much! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Percy: Calm down! Wait! Is that icing around your mouth?**

**Me: Yep yep yep!**

**Percy: Have you been eating cupcakes? How many!**

**Me: Six! Yay!**

**Percy: Oh my gods! Who gave them too you?**

**Me: Annabeth! I heard her say something like 'Pay back for kissing Rachel'.**

**Percy: You told her!**

**Me: Percy, bro, It`s all over camp! I told like, everyone. Sugar rush, sugar rush, sugar rush!**

**Percy: I can see her laughing! Little did she know she set off a time bomb. Any second know you`ll crash.**

**Me: What are you… **

**Percy: Didn't think this plan through did ya Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: I did. What`s gonna happen when she wakes up?**

**Percy: Oh no.**

**Annabeth: Yep. There`s gonna be puke all over your cabin.**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**No one`s POV**

Leo was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend Taryn Matthews. She was (in his opinion) the most beautiful girl in the Demeter cabin. The sat down at the beach to view the wonderful sunset. Sometimes you really got to thank Apollo for this.

"Leo?" she asked him. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah Taryn?" he replied taking a piece of her long, straight auburn hair out of her face and behind her ear displaying her freckles across her nose and high on her cheeks.

"M-my dad was m-murdered last w-week." She said as she started to cry. Leo held her in his arms and started whispering comforting things in her ear.

"I know what you're going through. It`s gonna be okay." He said.

"No it`s not." She replied threw her tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling away from her to look in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that look like long green blades of grass. When you look into them you automatically feel as if it`s summer every day. When he looks in her eyes, he falls in love with her all over again.

"The m-murderer left a note saying _I`ll find your daughter." _She replied stuttering at murderer as if it`s the hardest thing you can say.

"Don`t worry. I`ll protect you every minute for every day." He said.

_~Two weeks later~_

Taryn and some of her friends from the Demeter cabin where leaving Camp Half-Blood to go to the gardening store to pick up some things for the strawberry field. Everyone forgot about the note by then.

"I`ll see you later Leo." She said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Why don`t you ever say 'Good bye'" he asked.

"Because Good bye is too final. It`s like I`ll never see you again." She replied while holding his hand as he walked her to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

"What if you get killed?" he asked while he gasped. All a joke. Little did he know he might have jinxed it.

"Then 'Good bye'." She told him as she started to smile.

"I`ll see you later Taryn." He said when they got to the entrance.

"See ya later." She told him as she started walking down the hill. Leo turned around to go to the forge but he heard a scream coming from the bottom of the hill.

"Taryn!" he screamed. He ran to the bottom of the hill to find his girlfriend with a knife in her stomach.

**Cliff hanger! So thanks to the people who said they loved Leo. . XxWolfgangxX and Capilla007**


	2. Romance stirs

**Hi! I have a song called '1000 years by Christina Perry stuck in my head. It`s really good but it`s driving me insane! Help!**

**No one`s POV**

Leo rushed over to Taryn. He started crying as he held her hand and whispered

"Please stay with me. Don`t go Taryn, don`t go. I need you here with me. Please stay." You must feel bad Leo. Can you imagine losing the love of your life?

"Someone get some ambrosia!" Leo yelled. One of her half-sisters raced to the big house to get some.

"Leo…" moaned Taryn.

"Yes Taryn? Taryn I'm here." he said in between tears.

"Leo I`m not gonna make it…" she said.

"No don`t say that! You`re gonna be okay." He replied. A new set of tears started rolling in.

"Leo listen to me! I need you to get over me. I need you to find someone else. I need you to care about someone else like you did me. I love you." After she finished Taryn lost.

"Taryn, Taryn, Taryn! No, no, no, no, no." Leo just sat there broken hearted with Taryn`s lifeless body in his arms.

"I got it!" said Hannah (her half-sister) as she raced to them.

"Oh no." she whispered as she realised she was too late.

_~Three days later~_

"Safe!" said the satyr as he got Sarah Morris and Lauren (she didn't give me a last name) up to the top of Half-Blood hill. It was camp fire sing along when they got there. They were best friends yet total opposites. Sarah sat down next to Leo while Lauren sat next to her. Sarah had long, wavy brown hair with ocean blue eyes. Lauren had jet-black hair with green eyes the color of emeralds. Chiron called them up to the stage. Sarah went there with her head hang low while Lauren went up there with a smile on her face.

"Please welcome these new campers!" Chiron said and everyone started clapping. When it died down a trident came above Sarah`s head and a skull above Lauren`s.

"I have a sister." Percy said with clear shock written on his face.

**Leo`s POV**

"Wow. I have one too." Nico said with as much shock as Percy. Sarah looked up and saw the trident and ran off the stage crying. She ran almost as fast as a Hermes camper. Lauren ran after her. Curious, I followed them.

"It`s okay Sarah." Lauren told her as she tried to give her comfort.

"No it`s not! I lost Max for good!" she cried between sobs.

"Who`s Max?" I asked. Sarah looked up at me and ran towards the woods.

"Sarah wait!" called Lauren. She started running but tripped up and fell.

"Here, let me help." I said as I put her arm around my shoulder and she limped her way to her cabin.

"So who`s Max?" I asked Lauren on their way to the Hades cabin.

"Max was her seven year old brother. On our way here he didn't make it." She told me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well we`re here." I told her.

"Woe. This is so cool!" she said.

**Nico`s POV**

I was in shock that I had a sister. I couldn't believe it. I got up and walked away to clear my head when I heard a scream coming from the woods. I ran towards it and I saw Sarah being backed into a tree by a hellhound. It pushed her into a tree and she fell to the ground holding her leg. The hellhound was just about to bite her when I said

"No! Get away from her! Bad!" the hellhound put his head down with shame and walked off. I rushed over to her and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes that make you feel as if you`re floating in the Caribbean. I carefully pried her hands away from her leg and examined it.

"I think you broke your leg. Let me help you." I said to her as I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

"I`m Nico by the way." I said. She nodded. On our way there she started crying into my shirt.

"What`s wrong?" I asked her.

"M-my brother Max died on our way here." She told me. I put her on one of the beds when we got in.

"I know what you`re going through." I told her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. My sister Bianca died." I said. I was about to leave when she said

"Wait! Can you stay with me?" she asked me.

"Shore." I said. Will from the Apollo cabin came in and gave her some nectar and her leg healed almost instantly.

**Sarah`s POV**

"So Sarah, do you want to go out?" Nico asked me. He seemed really sweet so I said

"Yes." and smiled. It's the first time I smiled all day. A guy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes came in.

"I heard my new little sis was in here. I`m Percy by the way." He said.

"I`m Sarah." I told him.

"Let`s get you to cabin three." He said.

I walked in and it felt like you were at the beach. I took one of my books and started reading. Percy looked at me and said

"You can read?"

"Yah. I read Charlotte's Web in first grade and Harry Potter in third." I told him.

"You`re not dyslexic? Do you have ADHD?" he asked me. I don`t know why he`s asking me this.

"No. I don`t have either. But I do have asthma." I said.

"Oh." He replied.

"Don`t tell anyone." He advised.

"Why?" I asked. What`s wrong with not having ADHD or dyslexia and having asthma?

"Some people can be… judgy." He told me. I started to wonder if Camp Half-Blood was all that great.


	3. Old Friends and Cupcake Maniacs

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

**Sarah`s POV**

I got up the next morning to go see Taryn. I went to the bathroom and got a shower. I got dressed and put my puffer in the puffer in my sweater. You never know. I looked over at Percy and he was still asleep. I left the cabin and started walking. I got distracted and walked right into a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said.

"It was my fault anyway." He said. I felt my pocket and my puffer wasn't there. I looked down and saw it on the ground. I was about to pick it up when he did.

"Is this yours?" he asked. Oh no!

"Umm… Yeah. It is." I said under my breath and took it out of his hands and put it in my pocket.

"I`m Leo." He told me.

"I`m guessing your Sarah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am." I said.

"So where are you going?" he asked me. He`s asked me a lot of questions today.

"I`m going to see my friend Lauren." I answered. At that I continued to walk towards the Hades cabin. I opened the door to say hi to Lauren and I saw Nico Iris messaging a girl. He said

"Bye Thalia! I love you!" Oh my gods. Thalia is like, seven years older than him. Gross. 

"Nico?" I cried. I ran out of the cabin crying. I wished my best friend was here. I don`t know if she`s a demigod though. Then I saw a girl with curly brown hair with purple and gray streaks and electric blue eyes coming towards me. No way. I ran over to her as fast as I could.

"Hannah!" I yelled. I gave her a big hug.

"Oh my gods! Hi Sarah! Do you know who your godly parent is yet?" she asked me.

"It's Poseidon!" I told her.

"Wow! How is Max liking it here?" she asked me.

"On our way here he got eaten by a hellhound." I said.

"Oh Sarah! I`m so sorry!" she told me.

"It's okay. Did you know there is this kid named Nico and he was cheating on a girl named Thalia with me?" I asked her. Then, her eyes light up like electricity with fury.

"Where the Hades is he!" she asked/yelled. I pointed to the Hades cabin and she marched over there and gave him a few, choice of words. I started laughing like a maniac. But then I started crying again because I realized that I never really meant anything to him. I guess Leo saw because he came over and said

"Sarah, are you okay?" I told him what happened and he gave me a hug and ran off to the forge. My other friend Lauren came over to me and said

"Oh my gods! He is so hot!" I looked at her with my eye brows raised and asked

"Do you have a crush on Leo?"

"Ummm… No comment?" she answered.

"No way! You totally do!" I gasped.

"Oh fine. I do." She said. She left and ran to the forge after him. Hannah came back and said

"I think he learnt his lesson." I smiled and said

"You are the best big sisy ever." It was our inside joke. Then our faces fell.

"Ali?" you see, there is a boy in our class named Ben with the sweetest little sister named Ali who is in fourth grade. Me and Hannah both want her to be our little sister so we have a joke that she is. We looked at Half-Blood hill and saw a girl with blonde hair with pink streaks.  
>"Ali!" we both screamed as we ran over to her. We soon saw a guitar over her head.<p>

"You`re a daughter of Apollo!" he both cried out. Then, a lightning bolt came over Hannah`s head.

"You`re a daughter of Zeus!" I yelled. I left to let Ali and Hannah catch up while a walked around. All of a sudden, Leo came and said

"I think I know something that will cheer you up." He told me. He led me to the kitchen to the big house and opened a recipe book. When he opened it dust came. He coughed a little but I started coughing up Manhattan. Where is Frances when you need her (she's a girl in my class. When you start coughing she hits your back extremely hard.)? I took out my puffer and took a big breath in. Leo looked at me and asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I`ll be fine. It's just that dust triggers my asthma. So does running for a long period of time and large amounts of pollen." I answered. He started baking and I watched. When he was finished he pulled out a tray of cupcakes from the oven. Just as he did Hannah and Ali walked into the kitchen.

"No!" they both yelled but it was too late. I already ate one. I started twitching then I started bouncing around then I ran out of there and around camp. I accidently ran into a girl from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey watch where you`re going!" she yelled. I said

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Sugar rush, sugar rush, sugar rush!"

"Oh so you think you`re so fast?" she snapped at me.

"Yep, yep, yep!" I responded.

"Then I challenge you to a race around Camp Half-Blood tomorrow at noon!" she said

"Kk!" I said. She stormed off in a huff and Lauren, Hannah and Ali came and brought Percy, Leo and Annabeth.

"What have you done Leo?" Percy asked

"I've created a monster!" he exclaimed

"What do you do?" Annabeth asked in a panic. You never see that too often. A daughter of Athena asking a question in a panic.

"Just give her a minute." Said Hannah relaxed.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Give her a few seconds and she`ll crash." Said Lauren.

"I highly doubt that." Said Annabeth.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Ali said. Just as she said one, I fell asleep.

**Hannah`s POV**

"Told ya." I said to them. You don`t know how many times we had to go through this at school. Someone brings cupcakes in and she`s bouncing off the walls.


	4. Asthma attack

**Hi! I looked at my traffic stats and like, 25 people have been reading this story (give or take) and two reviews? What kind of world have we come to? **

**Sarah`s POV**

I woke up and I was in my bunk. I had a terrible stomach ache. I has about to get out of bed when I felt something come up. I didn't have time to get to the bathroom and I just threw up.

"Ew!" I said. I looked right next to my bed and saw a note and a piece of something that kinda looks like a lemon square. I hate them. The note said:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Here`s a piece of ambrosia. It tastes like whatever you want it to. It`ll make you feel better. _

_Your brother and savior of Olympus,_

_Percy_

_P.S. You have a race at noon._

Was he always this modest? (hehe) I looked at the clock and I had half an hour. That should be enough time. I took a bite of the ambrosia and it tasted like cold pizza. Awesome! I took a shower, got dressed and cleaned up the vomit. I walked to the dinning pavilion and ate breakfast. I looked at my watch and it was almost noon. Oh gods! I raced to the place where we were meeting up and I saw Leo kissing Lauren. I don`t know why that bothered me but it did. I ran the rest of the way to the place and a lot of people where there. Leo came up to me and said

"Alright Sarah, you can do this."

"Whatever." I said rather meanly.

"Do you have your puffer?" he asked. They`re where so many people around! What if someone heard him?

"I don't need it." I told him I got ready to start.

"But what-" "I said I don`t need it!" I snapped at him. Leo went back and put his arm around Lauren`s waste. Hannah and Ali came up to me and said

"I know you can do it!" I smiled at them and said

"Thanks." Some dude came and yelled

"3! 2! 1! Go!" At that we started to run. The girl I raced (Who I found out her name was Carmon) ran all the way around Camp Half-Blood. Sometimes she`d take the lead sometimes I would. Then, 20 feet away I saw the finish line. Then, my asthma started to kick in. No, no, no! Not now! I was coughing and coughing but I still managed to win. Carmon and her little group of friends flipped their hair and stormed off. Percy, Annabeth, Hannah, Ali, Leo and Lauren came to congratulate me. They kept saying stuff like

"You won against a Hermes girl! Great job!" and

"Way to go Sarah!" but I couldn't hear them because of all my coughing. I could hardly get any air in and if I stopped coughing for a second and gasped for air it`ll start up again. Annabeth and Lauren asked what was happening. Percy lifted off the ground and carried me to the infirmary. Ali and Hannah raced to my cabin to get my puffer. The last thing I remember was coughing like crazy in Percy`s arms.

**Hannah`s POV**

Sarah`s having an asthma attack. She only had a few before with me there but they were never as bad as this. She describes them as not being able to breathe and feeling like you're gonna die. I saw Nico running to the infirmary. I left the room Sarah was in who was by the way, still asleep to go after him.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"I want to explain to Sarah what happened. Aphrodite was sick of Hades being about death and stuff so she wanted to curse him. Since she couldn't curse him she decided the next best thing was me. She cursed me to fall in love with a daughter of Poseidon and I thought 'Sweet! There is none!' until she came. The reason why I said 'I love you" to Thalia was it's a joke we have cause some mortals say we are perfect for each other." I looked at him. He seemed so sweet.

"How do you break it?" I asked. I felt compelled to help him.

"I need to fall in love with someone." He answered.

"How about tomorrow I`ll help you find a girl ok? I`ll tell Sarah what happened." I told him. He nodded and went somewhere. I went back inside and when I did, Sarah started to wake up. She started coughing again so I handed her, her puffer and explained to her what happened with Nico. She nodded and fell sleep.

**So that's the next chapter! Can you all wish my best friend Batman`s Favorite Daughter a late Happy Birthday and good luck in the surgery she`ll have to get.**


	5. Ghosts of Girlfriends past, Litteraly

**I got one more two more reviews. One from my BFF (you rock!) and one from someone else. How about this, the next two people to review get a shout out in every one of my stories that are not finished. AND a preview of the next chapter. Sooooooo….. Review please!**

**Percy`s POV**

I was a little scared when Sarah had an asthma attack. I was talking to Leo when all the girls decided that they should stay in the room. I started off by saying

"That was scary." I mean, she started coughing her guts out!

"Yeah. It was." Leo was being unusually quite.

"So… you`re going out with Lauren now?" I asked him trying to change the subject. At the mention of her name is eyes lit up.

"Yep!" he said with a huge smile on his face. Then, I saw a blur run away to the lake.

**Sarah`s POV  
><strong>I left the infirmary because I was sick of it. It took a while to convince them I`ll be fine but I finally did and I left. As I did, I overheard that Lauren and Leo where dating. It eliminated all chances for it to be her to kiss him. I ran to the lake as fast as I possibly could. I could feel hot tears creeping out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I jumped in the lake and swam till I got to anther space on the beach. Fresh tears starting running down my eyes. I thought I saw someone but I ignored it. I started singing to myself

"I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don`t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I`ll love you for a thousand more." I sang this while I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head in. I soon cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_My dearest Sarah,_

_I can see your heart is broken and I wish I could repair it. But I fear I don`t deserve you. You are kind, gentle, beautiful and have a lovely singing voice. _

_Truly Yours,_

It didn't say who it was from and I didn't know anyone who talked like that. I through it in the ocean and watched it be soaked through. I swam back to the beach and saw Percy run up to me and give a hug.

"Sarah! You scared me! Why did you run off" he said

"I, I just needed to clear my head." I answered. He nodded and walked off.

**Hannah`s POV**

Today was the day I was going to help Nico find a girl he is in love with. I was kinda getting a crush on him. I walked over to him after he came back swimming. Oh my gods! Those abs! Don`t stare Hannah, don't stare. Okay, stay cool. Distract yourself. My name is Hannah Cooper. My best friend is Sarah Morris. My pretend little sisters name is Allie. My dad is Zeus. There is a really hot guy shirtless right in front of me… I can't do this.

"Ready?" he asked me as he put a black t shirt with a V-neck on.

"Uh, yeah." I said. We started walking around camp. I would point girls years out and he`d say no. He`d poke my shoulder and asked

"What`s her name?" a couple of times but I`d tell him about them and he`d him change his name. I told him I was going to visit Sarah and I left him there.

**Nico`s POV**

She told me she was going to visit Sarah and left me here. I walked over to Leo and asked

"What`s her name?" It`s funny, I`ve been hanging out with her all day and I still don`t know her name.

"Her name is Hannah." Leo said with a chuckle. I watched her walk off and thinking to myself, I've found the girl.

**Leo`s POV**

Lauren walked over to me and asked

"Wanna see something beautiful?"

"Ok." I said. She held my hand and told me to close my eyes. I did, and we shadow traveled.

"Woe." I said as I opened them. We were in the fields of asphodel. I looked around at the beautiful scenery. I saw the people and my mouth dropped open. It was Taryn.

**You lucky ducks! I was gonna make this the next chapter but I decided to put it in this one.**

"Lauren, do demigods remember their lives?" I asked her.

"If they deserved it, yeah." I ran over to Taryn with Lauren yelling out

"Leo? Where are you going?" Taryn looked up. She smiled and stood up. I picked her up in a hug and swirled her around me.

"I`ve missed you so much." I told her.

"I`ve missed you to." She said to me. I kissed her and filled it with as much passion and love as I felt for her. I heard a small cry from behind me but I didn't care. Taryn pulled away and said.

"I can't stay with you." I saw her eyes filled with sadness

"Why?" I asked with my voice filled with disappointed

"Because…"

**Haha! Well, since I gave you guys that part of the chapter I had to give you a big cliff hanger. So remember the challenge I had up top. And you can't be the same person twice and it has to be an actually review like, Awesome job! Wright more! or Please update! Love it to death! Or something like that. Don`t say I don`t care about you guys, Its 11:37 on a school night so peace out!**


	6. Goodbyes, heart breaks and funny pranks

**HEY! I`m back! (sorta) If you weren't reading my reviews then you would probably want to know why I haven't been updating. The reason is my mom took my laptop away. I snook it out so be thankful!**

**Leo`s POV**

"Because I`m dead Leo! I can`t go back! It wouldn't be right. And you're not dead. Don`t get any ideas. If you die you`ll probably go to Elysium. I`ve moved on. Literally. Its time that you do to. Just, don`t die." She said as she kissed me one last time on the cheek and walked away.

I suddenly remembered Lauren. I saw her crying talking to a spirit.

"What`s my name?" It asked.

"For the millionth time! I don`t know! Leave me alone you butt knuckle!" She told him. I walked up to her and said

"Lauren I`m really sorry. Would you ever be able to forgive me?" I told her. I felt really bad.

"I forgive you Leo. But I won't go out with you again. I think I`ll stay with my dad in the underworld." She said.

"I understand. But can you at least take me back to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. I don`t want to stay here forever!

"Ok." She said as she took me to camp Half-Blood.

**Sarah`s POV**

I guess I'll just have to face it. Leo doesn't like-like me. I decided to go swimming. I put on my blue bathing suit and went to the lake. I swam to my usual spot on a rock and started to cry. I decided that I had enough of crying. I got of my rock and dived in; little did I know there was another rock right there.

**Percy`s POV**

I couldn't find Sarah anywhere! Then I thought she might be on the beach. I walked over and found her with her head covered in blood. I ran over.

"Sarah!" I said. I picked her up and ran to the infirmary. Will saw her and put her on one of the beds and told me to leave. I ran and told Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Hannah and Allie.

_~Two weeks later~_

Nico`s

Will said she had a severe concussion. She was supposed to wake up yesterday and she didn't. I could feel the life slipping out of her. Leo went over to her and whispered

"Don`t leave me. I love you." And kissed her.

A tear started rolling down his cheek. The moment he left her eyes started to flutter open.

"Sarah!" I said as I ran over to her and hugged her.

I realised it was a bit awkward and let go. She laughed and said

"What`s wrong Nico? I don`t have cooties." And laughed again. I smiled and asked

"Do you want to play a prank?"

"Of course!" she answered. I told her my idea and she nodded and smiled. She lay back down and closed her eyes. I ran over to everyone and told them to come. They walked in and I said

"She`s gone."

**I have a dance tomorrow night! YAH! Please wish me best bud Batman`s Favorite Daughter a good recovery. Tell her I sent you. Oh and I went to the Memorial Sea Hawks game (for basketball) and I won fan of the game! The night before I got a sore throat because me and some of the girls from my bball team where yelling so much. So, anyway, PEACE OUT! Sarah #8**


	7. Pranking and Flipping At Harpies

**Hey! I have a story for you about the dance!**

**Ok, I went there and the guy I had a crush on was there and his friend who has tortured me since kinder garden was with him. Ben (another dude who was there) told me that Douglas (the guy I had a crush on) said he was gonna ask me to dance. I didn't believe him and I bet Ben two bucks that he wouldn't. He did (and I lost two bucks) and we danced. Then the next slow song Michael (the dude who tortured me since kinder garden) asked me to dance. I started laughing and asked if he was serious and he said he was out of options. I danced with him and I actually liked it. The next song (which was fast) he was surrounded by girls so I doubt he was out of options. Every other slow song he asked me to dance. The next day I texted him asking if he had a crush on me and he replied What`s wrong with two friends dancing with each other? I didn't even know he thought of me as a friend! So ever since the dance Michael has been nice to me.**

**So I think you guys are sick of me blabbering on and on so….. TO THE STORY! **

**Nico`s POV**

Oh gods you should have seen their faces! Percy got all blank faced and was like,

"My little sister. My one and only little sister. It`s all my fault."

Annabeth started to get all Annabeth,

"It wasn't your fault Percy."

"What! Listen you brainy bag of uhh… Brains! What would I do to make this happen? She was like a box of really clean tools. Or…"

Hannah being the Hannah I know and love,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you love Sarah. None ones gonna miss her more than me and Allie! We grew up with her."

Then Allie burst out crying. Than Sarah sat up and said

"Oh Allie! We were just pranking you guys! I`m so sorry!" Then she ran out of the bed and hugged Allie. Allie hugged her back and started crying in her shoulder. All of a sudden, a harpy came in and took Allie and she screamed. So far, Sarah hasn't been able to control water. She`s tried and tried but it hasn't worked. When the harpy took Allie away water started lifting her off the ground and her hair went everywhere. Her and Hannah's eyes turned red and she screamed

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" And Hannah shot the harpy out of the sky. Sarah let a wave bring Allie to the ground and she collapsed out of the sky but Leo caught her. Sarah looked at him and kissed him. Percy`s face was so funny. Allie said

"Ewwww! Big sissy get a room." I looked at Percy and said

"Awkward." Annabeth dragged Percy out of the room. In conclusion, I better make my move on Hannah and fast.

**Sorry about the late updates! My mom keeps taking my laptop and I keep getting writers block and my internet is screwed up. **


	8. Little girl, Big world

**Hey-Hey. My heart was shattered and I feel really sad about. So please don`t blame me if I update a little late. **

**Hannah`s POV**

Nico`s been acting really weird. Sarah said it was because he`s going to ask me out. But I don`t know. Leo told me he`s going to ask Sarah out today at the camp fire. Besides Sarah being in the hospital a lot, my life`s been kinda boring. I decided to go to the Oracle for a quest.

I walked to Rachel`s cave and there was paint splattered everywhere! I entered and there she was, flicking paint at canvas.

"Rachel, I want a quest." I whined to her. Very mature Hannah, very mature.

"Ok.

_The rule to bring three will be forgotten_

_For the people for this quest have been forever sought-en_

_You must fight your way threw monsters to hell_

_There all your true meanings will be tell-ed_

_There is the key to your future_

_But for all to survive is not sure_

_A daughter of Poseidon must come_

_And a pair of pretend siblings, some_

_A son of under, a son fire_

_Then, true meaning will bring you higher."_

At that I left thinking, Is the oracle getting worse and worse at rhyming?

**Sarah`s POV**

Nico is so gonna ask Hannah out! I can feel it in my veins. Plus he told me this morning. I started walking to the kitchen to sneak a cookie when Hannah ran up to me and said

"We`re going on a quest! So are Allie, Nico and Leo." I smiled and then my smile faded away to worry.

"Back it up! Did you say Allie was going?" Not Allie! She`s the closest thing I have to family left (besides Percy. BTW it`s really awkward getting ready in the morning)!

"I`m not too thrilled about it either but the Rachel said she had to so… Not much we can do about." I frowned and asked

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She called over her shoulder as she ran away to tell everyone else. I told Percy about my quest and he said

"Ok, I`ll wake you up."

The next morning I felt a pillow hit my head

"Get up." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Percy`s.

"I`m up." I mumbled.

"Get up." Percy said again while hitting me with the pillow again.

"I`m up." I mumbled.

"Get up." Percy said as he hit me with the pillow once more while he hit me even harder with the pillow.

"I AM UP!" I yelled in his face. As you might be able to tell I`m not a morning person. I yawned and put my head back on the pillow and he drenched me with water. I sat up and spit the water out of my mouth and said

"Ugh!" and dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom.

After the miracle of me getting ready on time I went to Thalia`s pine where we were all meeting to.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded their head ad we set off to the underworld.


	9. The things we do for the people we love

Hiya. This dude who broke my heart into a million pieces and danced on them in Tartarus is affecting my fanfiction! AAAAAHHHHH!

Sarah`s POV

It was four days into the quest and we were already to the gates of the underworld. He fought so many monsters and we had so many bruises and cuts expect Allie. I made sure of that. Hannah had a pretty bad shoulder injury from a monster, but that monster basically wrote his own death when it hurt her, because Nico got REALLY mad. We tried treating it, but Hannah basically just wanted to finish the quest so she wouldn't let us.

We managed to get some information out of monsters and they said that we have to look for the mirror of dreams that is located in the fields of punishment. Joy. We entered the underworld and Nico convinced Charon to take us up and back in a, If you don`t I`ll make sure my dad the all mighty powerful ruler of the underworld will cast you in tatarus, kinda way.

We walked and walked and walked all the way to the fields of punishment. Some of them were just emotional scaring so I covered Allie`s eyes. We finally got to the place and there it was, the mirror of dreams on a pedestal. Allie ran I up but what we didn't know was that there was someone guarding it.

"No one shall touch the mirror of dreams!" The cloaked creature hoarsely croaked. It lunged it knife at Allie and I jumped in the way of it as the celestial bronze in logged itself in my stomach. I felt a sharp burning pain.

Hannah`s POV

Oh my gods. That had to be the most courageous thing I've ever seen. In rage, I shot one of my arrows at the creature neck and it fell to the ground. Nico opened its hood to reveal it has no face. Just a mouth. A shiver went down my spine. Allie ran over to Sarah and said

"Sarah! Sarah! Oh my gosh! Get better! Help! Help! What do you want?"

Sarah managed to say

"Get the mirror of dreams and say my name. I want you all to know my hopes." Allie went and grabbed the mirror and said

"Sarah Morris." As a tear rolled down her cheek. It rippled as if it were a pond and an image of Sarah appeared. But she looked different. She looked older. 28 maybe. She was playing with a three year old with long brown curly hair to her hips and Caribbean blue eyes.

"Mommy, when daddy get home?" said the little girl.

"Daddy is coming home right know Isabella." As she said that, a man walked through the door and came into the room. He looked like and older version of Leo. But this Leo had a hint of gold in his hair when it was in the light.

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hi Bells!" he said. He went into the kitchen the exclaimed

"Isabella Lacy Valdez did draw on the walls!" Isabella ran into the kitchen with a scared look on her face.

"Where is it?" she said with her little voice.

"It`s right over here!" He said as he started tickling he stomach. She started laughing and had the occasional scream and finally got loose and ran to her room. Sarah got up and walked over to Leo and said

"When should we tell her about the baby?" Leo smiled and said

"We could tell her right now."

"Ok. I hope she takes it ok." Sarah said. Leo kissed her then led them to Isabella`s room.

It ended and we were all in shock. The last thing Sarah said was

"I love you Allie. Hannah, in my heart you were never a vampire. Nico, you`ve never been emo to me. And Leo, never forget me." And then her eyes fluttered to a close. Leo screamed no as he started crying. Allie threw her arms around her and cried into her shirt. I started crying as well and two tears ran down Nico`s cheek. When we got back we buried Sarah on the beach. Her coffin was made all out of blue, purple and green coral.

"I will not stop until I get her back." Nico said.


	10. New beggining,Old crush,Older heartbreak

**Fanfiction is helping me so please review! I realised I had a contest a while back and I`m sorry I couldn't live up to it!** **So `im gonna open a new one. The next person to review (besides BFD) gets a shout out!**

**Sarah`s POV**

During my judging the judge`s saw how I died and said that they`d been having trouble with that dude and let me go back up. They also gave me a I`m sorry you died so here you go! Cupcake.

When I got up I was wearing a low V-neck, flowy white dress up to the top of my knees. The straps where around my neck and my hair was straightened to it reached the beginning of my rib cage. I was wearing silver makeup and I necklace with a pearl pendent. I was wearing white flipflops and where my feet went it gold cursive writing they said "Live life to the fullest." I guessed it was because that`s what they buried me in.

I walked to my cabin and I was just about to knock on the door to surprise to my brother when I heard

"So Michael, welcome to camp half-blood!" My brother told Michael.

"Why is there girl clothes in your cabin. Did you hump a girl last night? Are you bi-polar?" There's only boy who's voice that belongs to. He was the guy who broke my heart.

"Actually my half sister died a yesterday." Percy said solemnly.

"Coolio." Michael said. That`s the Mike I know. I walked in there and said

"Hi Percy! Hello Mike." Percy ran over and hugged me

"Sarah your alive!" and said happily.

"Wait! Sarah`s your half sister? Sarah, you died?" I nodded and he said

"Coolio." I sighed and said

"Percy can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure!" he answered. I dragged him outside of my cabin.

"Percy, before I left for camp Half-Blood he broke my heart." Percy got blank faced and asked

"How?"

"He was tortured me since kindergarden and sometimes I umm, would hit him because he was mean and I had a crush on him. My friend Frances used my phone and texted him 'Do you wanna go out?' and he said ok. She told him it was her afterwards. That night he texted Frances asking her to tell me he didn't wanna go out." I sighed. It still hurts.

"Wanna know the saddest part? I still have feelings for him." I told him.

"What about Leo?" Percy asked.

"Who`s Leo?"

**CLIFF HANGER! BTW the part about the backstory when Mike broke Sarah`s heart, that`s what happened to me. That`s why I said my heart was shattered. **


	11. Are you cheating on me?

**Hello people of fanfiction! Happy Easter! I love you all and have the happiest Easter ever. Technically it`s good Friday but still!**

**Percy`s POV**

"Leo`s your boyfriend." I told her. How can she not remember Leo?

"I think I would remember having a boyfriend." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Sarah, remember when you died? Who was there?" I asked her.

"Well, Allie, Nico, Hannah and someone else. A dude with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He kinda looks like Harry Styles." She told me.

"That`s Leo." I said.

"I remember now! I also remember he didn`t do anything to help me when I was dying. I`m going to ask Mike out again and see what he says." She said with a smile on her face.

"But Sarah…" I tried to say but it was too late. She ran towards our cabin.

**Hannah`s POV**

At Sarah`s funeral Nico took my hand and said

"I know that a funeral isn`t the best place to ask this but, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I nodded my head and gave him a huge hug. Leo`s been such a pain in the butt ever since Sarah died. Allie cried for three days straight and now she barely ever sings. One afternoon I took Allie and Leo swimming at the canoe lake to try to cheer them up when I saw someone awfully familiar. We headed there to see who it was.

**Sarah`s POV**

I headed towards my cabin to ask Michael out. I wasn`t worried that he was my half-brother or anything because me and Hannah figured out his godly parent a long time ago. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and steals things from you. Totally a son of Hermes. I walked in and I said

"Hey Mike, wanna go out?" as I did something no guy can resist. I flipped my hair.

"Sure." He said. I smiled on the outside while on the inside I was jumping my heart out.

"Come on!" I told him as I dragged him to the canoe lake and tore off my dress. I wasn`t of afraid of him seeing me in my underwear `cause I knew Hannah would never let them bury me without a bathing suit. It was a white bikini. Mike took off his shorts to reveal swim trunks. He took of his t-shirt. I jumped in and so did he. He picked me up (fireman style).

"Put me down!" I screamed/laughed as I was hitting his back.

"Hold your breath!" he yelled.

"I don`t have to!" I yelled back.

"Oh yeah, right." He said as he dove underwater. I put an air bubble around his head. He swiched my position (bad choice of words. I know. Don`t know another way to phrase it) to bridal style. He submerged from the water and he kissed my cheek and I laughed. All of a sudden, I heard

"Sarah? Is that you? Is it really you?" I looked and it was Leo. He was smiling his head off. Then, he looked at the way Mike was holding me and frowned.

"You`re cheating on me?" I jumped out of Mike`s arms.

"I`m not cheating on you if you never cared about me!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I`ve always cared about you!" he told me. That`s what really set me off.

"Oh really? Where were you when I first came here? What where you doing when I had that asthma attack? What were you doing when I was DYING for gods sake! I`ll tell you what you were doing! When I first came here you were mopping about Taryn and went off with Lauren! When I had that asthma attack you were off making out with Lauren! When I was DYING you were staring at Taryn in the fields of Asphodel! Don`t think I don`t know about her! You never cared about you and you know it! It`s always about some other girl. You`ve never done anything for me! EVER! I never want to see you again Leo!" When I screamed that last line I started crying.

"And now I`m going over with my BOYFRIEND. A guy who actually cares about me." And I stormed away from him.

**Hannah`s POV**

How can she think he cares about her? He shattered her heart and danced on it in Tarturas! I while Allie and Leo were swimming I went and told Nico what happened. 

"I have an idea and I`m gonna need your, and Allie`s help."


	12. A dance to remember

**Leo`s POV**

I hope this works. It`s my last chance to show Sarah how much I really care about her. It was all Nico`s idea. Allie helped me learn a song that described me and Sarah really well. Gods help me!

**Sarah`s POV**

I`m so excited! I`ve never been to a dance since I`ve been to camp half-blood! Hannah came to my cabin and we started getting ready. I had on a dark blue dress with sparkles. It was strapless and came up to my knees. It was puffy at the bottom and Hannah had a silver, sparkly form fitting off shoulder one (both the dresses are linked on my website). I straightened my hair and I braided Hannah`s. I dragged her to the dance but it seemed like she wanted to go for some reason. When we got there I saw mike and started walking over to him. Then I saw he was making out with some girl. Hannah went over to him and started flipping out at him. I sighed and started wondering how I could be so naïve. The lights went down and a spot light shown on the person on stage. It was Leo.

"_Can't blame you, for thinking that you never really knew me at all.  
>I tried to, deny you but nothing ever made me feel so wrong. I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through. But I know that we got lost along the way. Here I am, with all my heart. I hope you understand. I know I let you down. But I'm never gonna make, that mistake again. You brought me closer, to who I really am. Come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me. What you mean to me. Just know that, I'm sorry.<em>" I can`t believe this! No guy has ever sang to me. It is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me(P.S. It`s a song from Starstruck if you don`t recognize it. You know the one where Christopher sings to Jessica at her school dance?).

"_I never wanted to make you feel so small a story is, just beginning. We'll let the truth break down these walls Oh, yeah, yeah. And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through. And showed me how much better I could be. Here I am, with all my heart. I hope you understand. I know I let you down_. _But I`m never gonna make, that mistake again. That mistake again._" Just as he finished I ran on stage, threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his. To my delight, he continued it.

**Hannah`s POV**

When everyone was cheering and clapping I was laughing my head off. Classic Sarah. She`s always wanted her life to be like a book (wink wink nudge nudge). Nico turned to me and said

"Since everyone is too busy staring at their make out session do you mind if we start our own?" and then he started kissing me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

**Annabeth`s POV**

This is the second time Percy was seen Sarah and Leo make out and it never gets old! His face gets blank and it is the funniest thing to see. I started feeling bad for him and I pressed my lips against his. He pulled  
>away and said<p>

"What about my sister?" I smiled and said

"Percy, she`s growing up."

"I`m gonna have a talk with Leo after he stops sucking my sisters face."

"And after I stop kissing yours." I said as I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back.

**Sarah`s POV**

As soon as we stopped and I started smiling.

"You are my mini Harry Styles." I told him. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hi Allie!" She was wearing a purple dress. It kinda looked like a flower girl dress.

"Hi Sarah! You look pretty!" she told me. I smiled and said.

"Thank you Allie. You look absolutely stunning! And who`s that kid with Leah?" Leah is my friend Heathers little sister but Heather died on the way here.

"Alias. **(he`s a kid in my school. It`s pronounced Ah-lie-es. I was confused at first… BTW all the people except Laura and Taryn and Jessie are in my school.) **There going out." Is everyone in my school at this camp?

"So who are you dancing with?" I asked her. She looked at the ground smiling and said

"Jessie."

"Allie got boyfriend Allie got a boyfriend! C`mon, lets go dance." Me and Allie walked to the dance floor and we started dancing to One Thing by One Direction. We both have the One Direction Infection. While we were dancing someone came over with a tray and said

"Would you like something to eat?" I was hunger so I told him

"Sure." And took something off the tray. I ate it and it was excellent! I asked him

"What is this?" he smiled and said

"Salmon." I ran out of that place as fast as I could. I ran to the forest and threw up. I was about to go to my cabin when I threw up again! I was about to get up when I hit my head on a tree branch. The last thing I saw was my dress.

**I was gonna update this tomorrow but I decided to add another chapter. So 2 today, 1 tomorrow and 1 on easter.**


	13. Everything is finally not full of drama

**Sarah`s POV**

I woke up and I was still in the woods. I got up, walked to my cabin and cleaned up. I out on a pair of sweats and went back to bed. To my pleasure I had a delightful repeat of the morning of when I went on my quest. Someone hit my head with a pillow.

"Get up." They told me.

"I`m up." I mumbled.

"Get up." The hit me again.

"I`m up."

"Get up." They hit me again.

"I AM UP!" I shouted. I didn`t even look at the person.

"Why are you trying to get me out of bed?" I asked. I looked and saw that it was Leo.

"I wanna go somewhere with you."

"Mmm k." I said. I got out of bed and followed him out of my cabin and into the woods. There was a beautiful clearing there. He sat down in the grass and I layed down with my head on his lap. He started stroking my hair.

"Sing me a song." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It makes me happy. Your voice is beautiful." I replied. He smiled and started singing.

"_Woahhh ohh, hey hey. Listen, I can't keep chasing you around all of this running just bringing me down. It's got me down. Every time I look at you the angels sing, I hope you hear them too. Ohhhhhhhh, oh. I hope you hear them too. Got me feeling hypnotized and girl it makes me feel alive. Heeyyyy Yeahhh._" I love it when Leo sings. He`s like a mini Harry Styles. His voice is absolutely amazing.

"_I'd climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea.  
>Baby for you I'd do anything. I'd fly to the moon, I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue. Just to get one step closer to you. Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby. The sky is falling down. Well baby are you down, down, down, down. I could wait forever and a day, just to have you look my way. Look my way yeah. It's in every little thing I do<br>'cause baby I do it all for you. Heeyyy yeahhh. I'd climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea. Baby for you I'd do anything. I'd fly to the moon, I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue. Just to get one step closer to you. I will write you a million love songs, just to hear you sing. Baby for you I'd do anything. I'd fight superman, just to hold your hand. I have to get one step closer to you." _Before he could finish I pulled myself up and pecked him on the lips.

"That`s all I get?" he asked. I laughed and said

"Yep. What song was that?" I asked him.

"One step closer by Shane Harper." I nodded my head and layed my head back down in his lap.

"Sarah,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever marry me?"

"Of course I would. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering."

**Leo`s POV**

I want to marry Sarah. I`m going to ask her when were older. I don1t think I`ll ever meet a girl like her. She means everything to me. Nico said he wants to marry Hannah. They seem like a good couple. What`s happening to me? I`m being all sappy. It`s almost as if a girl is writing everything I think! (haha) I`ve always loved this place. I stopped stroking her hair and kissed her. I was so happy when she kissed me back.

**The next chapter I write is going to be an epilogue. I just finished this in time. Where I am, It`s 11:58 so don`t say I didn't update when I said I would.**


	14. Epilogue

**HAPPY EASTER!**

_~Epilogue~_

_.oO The Valdez`s Oo._

Leo Valdez and Isabella Katie Valdez entered the doors to the hospital. Leo asked the lady at the reception desk,

"Where is Sarah Valdez?" the lady checked her computer.

"Yes, room 571. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Leo said to the lady. Leo rushed himself and his daughter down the hallwayto room 571.

"They are so adorable! What`s are their names?" A nurse told Sarah Valdez.

"Thank you. His first name is Harry and his middle name is Liam. His first name is Zayn but I don`t know his middle name yet. My husband is going to name it. He should be here by now."

"Why did you name them that?" The nurse asked obviously trying to distract her from the fact that her husband isn`t here yet.

"Well, when we were kids I used to joke around and call my husband Harry Styles. I also loved Liam Payne and Zayn Malik from One Direction." Just as Sarah finished her sentence Leo and Isabella walked into the room.

"I have baby bothers? I want a little sister! I WANT A LITTLE SISTER! I`m going to throw them in the garbage! You are gonna love them more them me! I hate them!" Isabella said then started crying. Sarah put Harry and Zayn into Leo`s arms and went over to her daughter.

"Oh Bella sweetie. I felt and said the same thing when I found out I had a baby brother. I was as angry as you are. But let me tell you a little secret, being the oldest means you get spoiled by Poppy Fire, Nanny Morris and Poppy Water." Isabella always called her grandfathers by what they did.

"Really?" she asked. Sarah whipped away a tear with her thumb.

"Really. And, you don`t know how much you love them until they`re gone." Isabella smiled and gave her mother a hug. Then she went and sat in a chair. Sarah went back into bed and asked her husband

"So what is Zayn`s middle name going to be?" he smiled and said

"Max." she teared up and asked

"Are you serious?" in case you guys don`t remember, Max is her brother who died.

"Yes." Sarah smiled threw her tears and kissed both her boys on top of the head.

_.oO The Di Angelo`s Oo._

Hannah and Nico eventually got married. Hannah didn`t want any children but Nico convinced her into adopting a baby girl. Hannah named her Hunter Grace Di Angelo. Hannah had a joy raising Hunter. She taught her everything she knew and to Hannah`s delight, she looked just like her! Hunter eventually learned who her real parents where. What her adopted parents were hiding about their powers. Who was out to kill her and, what fate was wrote out for her. Her life is full of mischief, adventure, danger and love. But her story is for another time. (Or perhaps another author. If you wanna write it let me know!)

**That story is finally done! The reason why I`m probably not gonna write Hunter`s story is because I have other storys and I usually start writing one story then make it my main priority and forget about the others then I feel bad. So yeah, let me know if you wanna write it! **


End file.
